


Obi has a wonderful voice (and Cody finds about it)

by MaoriBlack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Showers, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoriBlack/pseuds/MaoriBlack
Summary: Commander Cody just wanted to report to his General.He ends discovering something new.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Obi has a wonderful voice (and Cody finds about it)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Hope you are having a great day! Enjoy my shitty one-shot!  
> \---  
> I got inspired by the song 'Your Song' by Ewan McGregor, from the movie Moulin Rouge!  
> If you want, listen to it while reading this!

The first thing Cody noticed when he entered his General's room, is that the refresher's door was half opened.  
Weird. It must be broken.  
When he got closer, he started to hear a voice. First, he thought the General might be showering with music on, but then... ' _Is that Obi-Wan's voice??!'_  
Cody froze where he stood. His reserved, traditionalist Jedi was singing a love song?  
He was so astonished that he didn't noticed he was walking toward the refresher until he dumped a pile of flimsi reports that was on the floor.

-Anakin? Is that you?- said his General, before popping his head out.

When he realized the man in his room wasn't his former Padawan, his face went red with embarrassment, and before the Commander could apologize for the intrusion, he locked himself,closing the door with the Force.

-General! - exclaimed Cody, shaking the awkwardness he felt as he approached the door and knocked repeatedly.- I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to intrude. I was going to report, when i saw the door unlocked and thought that maybe something was wrong. I...

On the other side, his General made a muffled sound that ensembled a ' _oh Force_ '.

-Commander, I'm sorry you had to witness that- said Obi-Wan with embarrassment dripping from his now clear voice- I'm a sorry excuse of a singer, i don't even have a good voice, it was just a silly dream i had when i was younger. I...

And that was the moment Cody lost his shit.

-Uh, excuse my vocabulary in advance, sir, but thats pure banthashit. You sound like a kriffing holonet professional singer! You are a plain **_di'kut_** sometimes, General.- the clone exclaimed, before adding a little 'and if you don't mind, i would like to take you out sometime'

But that phrase might or might not have left Cody's mouth, depending on who you are talking with.


End file.
